


You May Be Mine, But We Are Equals

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DOM/SUB FICIsak is in a home for orphan subs. Although he isn't an orphan, far from it. His family abused him so badly that he had been taken away from them. He was placed here, in the home. He was terrified of getting chosen by a Dom. He thought they were going to abuse him like his parents had. Little did he know his life was only just about to begin.Even is a switch, who just wants somebody to love him.





	1. One

Isak was sixteen when he was taken away from his parents. Terje and Marianne had broken their little boy, fractured and broken bones, bruises and cuts, even managing to break his personality. The teenager was now a scared, empty shell who didn't know who to trust. He went into a foster home where one other boy lived, a very different kind of boy. William was eighteen, very obviously a Dom if not only from his demeanour. His body language screamed dominant in every respect. His build taller, stronger, broader. His hair short and brown with a long fringe covering his rich brown eyes as if to appear 'mysterious'. He was the polar opposite to Isak. 

Isak was a sub who was tall but thin, his green eyes scared and tired. Skin pale and almost translucent. He'd sit curled up into himself at any chance he got, always closed off from the world and afraid of being hurt again. As two years went by he was never adopted, everyone who had came to look at him clearly unimpressed with how broken this boy truly was. So then it was plan B. Isak was to transfer to a different home. A home for orphan subs with different issues that their Dom would need to work through with them, someone with more love and affection in them rather than just wanting a sex slave. They would rather want a partner, a lover. 

When Isak first arrived at the home it felt like a normal house. There were only ten subs in the home including Isak, which made it so much more daunting when he was only used to William being around. Although William had become a brother to Isak, looking after him as if they were related despite how differently they were treated they would gravitate back to one another in the old home, Isak rarely leaving William's side. Here, there were more people to get used to. It was scary for Isak, different people to learn to listen to, new punishments that were awaiting him. Nothing would be the same as his foster home. 

The home itself was beautiful, large and plush, comfortable, It had separate bedrooms for every single sub it housed, which they were all able to decorate as they wanted. Isak's room was simple, a gentle grey that made him feel safe, a few memes printed and blue tacked on the wall to give him a little chuckle when he'd get ready for school. There was a desk for him to do his homework on and not an awful lot else, but it was his little sanctuary for now. The home said it might be a while before being chosen by a Dom so they tried to keep his head down and enjoy the time he would be here for. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hated the loud noises and frequent touches of others at school but he was getting so much better at dealing with it. He had been to school the whole time he was living with his parents, he couldn't just stop going. It was a place he could escape to, where his friends wouldn't bat an eye lid at him for being different. He sat in the back of the classroom in all of his subjects, so if he did space out the teachers wouldn't notice him doing so, or if they noticed they never called him out on it. All of the teachers knew about Isak's living arrangements, knew to be careful with him in case he would crack. Daily he would come back to school looking as if he got no hours of sleep but still tried to put a smile on his face. 

"Isak, how are you buddy?" Jonas asked, opening his arms as a silent question for a hug. Isak smiled, he loved hugging Jonas, felt safe in his arms. In a simpler world, Jonas would be his Dom. The one to look after him and that he would love unconditionally. "Mkay" Isak said with his face smooshed into Jonas' neck. They were standing in the middle of the school yard, beside the bench that their two friends had sat on. Jonas sat down on the top of the bench, resting his feet on the seat below and Isak took the seat on his feet, they were mirroring their friends Mahdi who was on seated on the top of the table with his sub, a beautiful girl named Hanna sitting on the seat the same as Isak had. Magnus sitting in the middle of both of the subs on the seat. Isak let himself sink into the seat, focussing on Jonas' breathing and ignoring everything else around him for a few moments. In times like this, he let himself dream about what being wanted must feel like. 

"Isak?" The boy looked up to find William smiling down at him from beside the picnic table, opening his arms and drawing the sub in for a hug, usually William wouldn't hug another dude unless it was Chris, but Isak was such a huge aspect of his life, he always had time for him. "William, I've missed you" he said, now sounding vulnerable as he squeezed the Dom closer. Chuckling, William just held on, threading his fingers in the boy's hair in a way that would be interpreted as more romantic than platonic, but it calmed the blonde instantly. From the bench, Jonas looked at the two of them with a tight smile, he looked almost jealous. 

"How is the new home?" William asked quietly, looking down at Isak with a strong gaze that he couldn't break from, this was the protection Isak had been looking for all of his life, he would get it one day, for now he could make do with his brother .. or... well, basically his brother looking out for him. "It's okay, although we have a few doms coming on Saturday to look at us so that will be interesting". Isak let go of the boy in his arms and grabbed his school bag from where it had been laid unceremoniously on the floor. "Is there anything that would make me stand out as a good sub for whoever comes to look at me?" Isak started walking with William, forgetting completely to say goodbye to his friends, who didn't seem to mind. Jonas now talking to Magnus as if Isak hadn't been there at all. The older boy hummed in thought, "Do you remember the position I showed you? Kneeling with arms behind your back?" Isak nodded, instantly proceeding to kneel on the floor of the courtyard with his arms tight behind his back, head up high to show confidence. William grinned, "Isak, Any gay dom that comes to visit is going to love you, okay? You are so confident considering everything you've had thrown at you. Just be yourself okay, let yourself be needy for a change okay?" Isak nodded, as William signalled for him to stand. 

When Isak got to class, Jonas was seated in his usual seat with Magnus seated on the chair beside him, so the boy chose to sit beside his friend Sana, who helped him with his work as if he was entirely wrong with his answers, which only made him work harder to prove why he was right. Sana was probably his best friend really, Jonas had just been his longest friend. Sana helped him when nobody else would, she would always copy up notes and give in his homework assignments if he were sick or at the nurses office without expecting a discussion or reason behind it. Jonas was being weird with him whenever William was around and he couldn't tell why. 

When Isak got home, he sank down onto his bed with his legs crossed and did all of his homework without interruption. He let himself daydream about having a Dom, someone to support him and care for him, someone who would make him feel good in all aspects of his life. That was all he needed. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day the doms were coming to the home. Isak was terrified.

Saturday 

"Isak, sweetie" the building manager called out gently, he looked at her from his spot on the couch and smiled sweetly. "You have a gentleman coming to look at you today, alright? He's twenty but feels he would be able to give you what you need. Okay? He sounded lovely on the phone, he is coming at 15 so do you want to go get ready?". 

Isak felt a mix of excitement and fear curdling in his stomach, he could potentially get a Dom today. His life would change forever, all he had to do was get himself ready and remember exactly what William had told him over the years. Isak had a long shower, using a combination of shower gels and shampoos that would make his scent just right for this occasion. He brushed and styled his hair too, as well as even going as far as plucking any stray eyebrow hairs, choosing to moisturise his entire body as well in case his perspective Dom were going to touch him. 

The good thing about being in this home was that all of the perspective doms were checked before hand. Not just anybody could touch these subs, especially ones in situations such as Isak's. He tried so hard to forget what had happened with his parents. Forgotten the way they abused him and used his sub status to their advantage. They would often use it against him, saying things such as "you don't have a Dom yet, kid. So you have to listen to ALL doms until the day someone chooses to waste their time with you". 

15:00 rolled around a lot faster than Isak would have thought considering he woke up at 11. He instantly got into position, kneeling on the floor like William had shown him, arms tight behind his back and head held high to show confidence. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, paired with light blue denim skinny jeans. He was even wearing a nice aftershave that William had bought him for days like this one. He felt good for once, only a little nervous as this was the first time someone had solely came to look at HIM. Usually it was someone who just wanted to see 'what they had in stock' here. 

There was a knock on the door at exactly 15:02, the door opening softly a few inches a few moments afterwards. "Can I come in?" The angelic voice asked, before even fully opening the door. Isak gasped instantly, desperate to see who owned such a calm but strong voice that gave the boy goose pimples all over. "Come in, sir" Isak responded. Catching his breath with an audible gasp when the door opened fully. The man staring down at him was beautiful, blonde hair styled into a coiff and piercing blue eyes. A gentle pink blush grazing his cheeks. Isak recognised him from school, he was a third year that Isak has had a crush on since he can remember. Even Bech Næsheim. 

"Fy faen, Isak" Even spoke softly, coming down to kneel in front of the sub, gently bringing his hand up to cup one of the boys cheeks as the boy leaned into the touch. "I didn't think it would actually be you, I thought it was a coincidence, I'm so glad it's you". Isak blushed, Even had hoped it would be him. Was he dreaming? Things like this only happened in movies, surely? Right? 

Even moved to sit cross-legged on the floor, arms now open and inviting. "Can I please hold you, Isak?" The sub felt like crying happy tears. Moving instantly to curl up in Even's lap, the Dom was wrapping his arms around him, holding him reassuringly as he planted a kiss on his temple. They talked for a few hours, time just vanishing as they talked about everything, realising they had so much in common. Isak would LOVE to be his sub.

"Would you be happy to come and live with me, baby?" Isak adored the pet name, especially coming out of his crush's mouth. Isak held on tighter, a large smile now spreading over his face, before it instantly turned into a frown. "H-have you read my file? Or did you want me to explain?" Even threaded his fingers through Isak's hair softly, earning a small whimper from the boy in his lap. "I have read it, but I'd never do anything to hurt you baby, you will always have a say in this. Yes I would be your Dom but I'd hope to be more than that, we would be partners.. If you wanted to that is". 

"I would very much like to be yours" he blushed, moving to face his Dom-to-be. Even smiled brighter than the sun, taking Isak's hands in his. "Can I please kiss you?" the Dom asked, earning himself an eager nod. Their kiss was electric, like they had both been waiting forever for this. Even pulled away after a few minutes which earned himself a whimper as he stroked one of the subs curls away from his forehead. "Baby, I gotta go sign the contract okay? Then you'll truly belong to me". Isak's heart swelled with affection. He nodded, now returning to his kneeling position. "I'll wait here for you". 

Not long after Even left the room, he returned with the building manager. Who knelt down either side of the sub, contract in hand as Isak looked up at them with a small smile. "Isak, are you happy for Mr Bech Næsheim to be your Dom?" Isak blushed, looking at his hands. "I feel like he's a good match for me". They proceeded with going through the contract, making sure Isak was comfortable with it all. Punishments and sexual contact were to be negotiated at a later date so that Isak could get used to Even before worrying about it all. After the contract was signed they got to packing up Isak's few belongings. 

"Let's go home, baby" 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's new home

"Welcome home, Isak" Even grinned, holding onto the subs hand as he used his free hand to unlock the door. They walked into the hallway and kicked off their shoes, plopping Isak's belongings down for a moment so they could decide where to put them all together after the tour. 

Isak grinned as he looked around the small apartment, taking in the clean walls that had drawings and pictures neatly decorating them. It felt like a home and he could easily get used to it. Even lead him through giving a tour of the apartment, showing every detail that Isak might need to know, suddenly stopping when he came to the bedrooms. "Isak, this part is up to you." He opened both doors, turning back to the boy ready to continue, "I want you to be comfortable and at home here. We're partners in this. So that's why I want to give you the option. You can either have your own bedroom, which won't be a problem at all. I won't come in here unless you asked me to. It would be your safe space." He smiled as he noticed Isak's blush creeping onto his cheeks. "OR you could join me in our room, where I will treat you will ALL the respect you deserve" he smiled and took one single step forward. "There is also a third option, you could choose to have your own room until we know eachother better". 

Even then walked into one of the larger of the two bedrooms, leaving the door wide open so the sub could see all of him movements. He had walked over to the a wooden desk and opened the drawer quietly, returning moments later with his palm outstretched in front of him, a small silver key in hand. "This is yours, your very own key to the apartment. You can come and go as you please, you aren't a prisoner here. This is your home". Isak held his breath, taking the key with shaking hands and putting it deep in his pocket. Even had included a key ring with the address of the apartment on it in case the boy forgot. 

"S-sir.. can I.." Isak took a single step forward, tears now filling his eyes "can I hug you please?" Even's face softened, closing the gap slowly and lightly wrapping his arms around his sub. The smaller boy buried his face in his doms shoulder, breathing in his scent and melting into him. "Thank you for everything sir". 

"Baby, call me Even okay? We're partners remember, equals" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isak was perched on the kitchen counter, watching as Even worked around him, cooking their dinner as if he was some five-star rated chef. The radio was on quietly in the background and the taller boy was humming along, smiling wholeheartedly at Isak when he bobbed his head along to the beat. Even scooped up some of the food and blew on it gently, offering it to the boy on the counter with a single raised eyebrow. 

"It's really good" Isak almost moaned, suddenly feeling self conscious as his Dom placed a gentle kiss to his hand. Isak didn't jump, he just smiled more than he thought was possible. They moved to sit at the small dining table and talked about anything and everything whilst they ate. Isak offered to wash the dishes as a thank you, to which Even had only replied they could do it together. They watched a movie which Isak chose from the extensive collection in the apartment, choosing to go for 'Romeo and Juliet' as he had heard a lot about it. 

"Baby are you tired?" Even asked, noticing Isak trying to get comfy on the opposing side of the sofa. "Why don't you lay down?". The boy laid down on the sofa, face now smushed into his doms lap as he felt a blanket being gently strewn over him. "It doesn't matter if you fall asleep okay? I've got you".


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so overwhelmed with the love I have received for this fic!! I love you all so much you have no idea! Also I'm sorry if it's terrible! It's 04:53 and I forgot to sleep!!

He was going to catch him. Isak was running faster than he had ever ran before, feet aching and blisters soon will be rising to the skins surface. His lungs ached for a proper amount of oxygen to hit them, only to receive short and shallow breathes similar to dogs panting on a hot day. He couldn't keep this up that was for certain, all he needed was a place to lay low, that was all. 

He soon came across a tight alleyway, hoping that the figure behind him would run straight past it like you see in cartoons. Isak ducked down into the corner behind a trash can, his legs now giving out beneath him as he slapped a hand over his mouth to try and repress any loud breathing noises that he couldn't control. A loud rumble coming from the grey clouds above proving to be against him too, lightning filling up the heavy night sky as small beads of rain began to fall. Isak was done for, that was for certain. Especially when a shadow stopped at the entrance to the alleyway. 

"What the FUCK were you running for? I control you, you little shit, you know you had better start listening to me. Nobody else wants you" the voice spat with all the venom it could muster, walking painfully slow to where the sub was now a tiny ball cowering in fear. "You're gonna be stuck with us whether we want you or not. Who wants a disobedient sub anyway?". 

Isak yelped as he felt the hard blow against his lower back, causing his body to lurch forward due to the pressure. The pain kept coming as the thunder roared loudly, reminding him this were in fact reality. This was his life. His father was desperate to exploit him in any way possible. He was crying from the pain, crying from the exhaustion his entire body felt from so many nights like this one, from rarely sleeping in case his dad would come and drag him somewhere in the middle of the night. Isak heard his name, clear as day in the haziness that was consciousness. He needed to focus on that voice, it wasn't his father. That sounded like someone trying to save him. Someone who cared. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isak, hey it's okay. I'm here" Even whispered gently, trying not to startle the boy who was still in his arms. The scrunched up expression of pain on his face and the loud whimpers he were letting out alongside a wave of tears being a telltale sign that he needed soothing, not frightening further. 

The sub opened his eyes, flinging himself off of the blonde boy's lap and clumsily attempting to stand up before his legs were ready to support him, causing him to fall back down and smack his head against the coffee table. Even sitting up and going to kneel beside Isak on the floor. "It was a nightmare Issy" the air between them was heavy as if Isak wasn't sure it was over. 

Within seconds, Isak had flung himself into his doms arms, crying harder now as he tried to talk between sobs. "S-sorry. Was ch-chasing me" he buried his face in Even's neck and breathed in the strong masculine scent there, his aftershave was a delicious musk that made him feel safe. The fragile boy drank it in, needing to feel all of the comfort he could get before suddenly pulling back to look in his doms eyes. "Fy faen, I'm sorry, I didn't ask and I-" 

"Never apologise, okay? You didn't do anything wrong." Moving a single curl out of Isak's eyes, Even let his touch linger gently, as if to prove that he was different. Isak NEEDED to know that he was different. "Do you want to go to bed? Or did you want a bath first?". Isak relaxed instantly, he stood as he mumbled he would like a bath, he was all sweaty from his anxiety and it might help remind him he was safe. It was to be expected, this was Isak's first time living one-on-one with someone and after what he had been through it was very difficult to trust. Even was an exception though, he seemed to know exactly what Isak needed and that made him feel incredibly special. The fact that Even would remind him they were equals and partners made him feel like maybe this was what he needed all along. 

Isak and Even walked hand in hand to the bathroom, it was more for peace of mind than anything, but Isak couldn't help the fact that he was ALLOWED to enjoy this. They were essentially boyfriends after all. Even ran the bath, making sure to use special lavender scents to help relax the boy who needed comfort. Isak smiled when he noticed that the bath was entirely set up for him, perfect temperature, towels within reaching distance from where he would be sat, a quiet playlist of music playing from Even's phone which was laying beside the sink. It was perfect. In fact.. it was perfect for two. 

"I'll be right outside if you need me okay?" The older boy placed a gentle kiss to his temple as he went to reach for the bathroom door. Isak suddenly feeling the desire to stop him. "C-can you stay?" Even had now turned, a small smile ghosting over his face, he nodded gently before replying with a simple "if you want me to stay, then of course I will stay". He cupped the boy's cheeks and planted a small kiss to the tip of his nose which made Isak's stomach flip. It somehow gave him more confidence in himself, in Even. "Can you perhaps share the bath with me?". 

Even's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, clearly not expecting that one. He tilted his head as if to ask if his sub was sure about this, but maybe Isak needed to feel secure and not alone. To feel loved and appreciated. Isak blushed a beautiful pink, moving forward to close the distance, tilting his head up to almost beg for a kiss. It was soft and gentle and only lasted a few moments, but it was a promise, a promise to look after eachother as a couple would. Despite not knowing eachother for very long, it meant the world to both of them. They undressed slowly, eyes seeking eachother as they took off their layers slowly. There was no need to rush, so long as they were both comfortable. Even has gotten down to his boxers before Isak, so proceeded to remove them. Isak soon followed suit before allowing him to look at the boy in front of him. 

Even's skin was so creamy, beautiful and awaiting his touch, nothing too intimite right now, but Isak just wanted to run his hand across Even's broad shoulders or his tummy. "Fy faen Even, you're beautiful" The Dom walked forward a little, lifting Isak's chin ever so lightly so they could look in eachother eyes. "You're the beautiful one Issy, you're stunning". They shared one more small kiss before walking hand in hand to the bath tub. Even got in first, resting his back against the bath wall and Isak coming to be little spoon in front of him. Even played with Isak's hair as he let him relax. 

They were in the bath right up until it got cold, Even planting only a few small closed mouth kisses on Isak's neck as he wrapped his arms around him. "Even... what is a switch?" He had suddenly remembered something in Even's file. Before they had met the home had let him read the doms file so he could accept or decline the visit. It had informed him of Even's bipolar, but also that he was a 'switch'. 

"Isak, a switch is someone who has both Dom and sub traits. So that's why I mean it when I say we are equal. I am a Dom and I am a sub, only my dom traits are a little more prominent." 

That sounded perfect to Isak, a Dom who didn't expect the earth from him because they were equal. Even was perfect. 


End file.
